


King Kooh's Collection

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates - A Hole in the Wall episode based. King Kooh tries to find something interesting to collect instead of rubies.





	King Kooh's Collection

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A concerned expression formed on Repsaj's face after he viewed King Kooh frowning on a throne. He approached the latter. He tilted his head to one side as King Kooh slouched. ''Brother, why are you slouching?'' he asked. His shoulders slumped as King Kooh still frowned. ''Is it because I'm bothering you?''

''Part of it,'' King Kooh muttered.

Repsaj scowled and trembled for a moment. ''The other reason?'' He watched as King Kooh sat up. He stepped back at a snail's pace. ''Are you bored?'' His eye widened after King Kooh nodded.

Repsaj was thoughtful. ''Do you collect anything? Rubies?'' he asked. He saw a thoughtful expression on King Kooh's face. 

King Kooh smiled. ''Good idea, Repsaj.'' He watched as Repsaj nodded and abandoned him.

Repsaj gasped after he walked by King Kooh's pet cobra. He viewed it slithering into a chamber. *At least my brother doesn't collect snakes and spiders! Thank goodness I don't come across many spiders in this pyramid.* He saw Ailicec in their chamber. He smiled and walked to her.

''How's your brother?'' Ailicec asked. 

''King Kooh won't be bored now. He's going to collect things,'' Repsaj said. He kissed her on the lips. ''Perhaps King Kooh won't bother me a whole lot now. He won't summon me for anything.'' Repsaj fell on his bed. He began to rest with his arms around his wife.

A few hours later, Repsaj thought there was something on his arm. After opening his eye at a snail's pace, he sat up. He gasped. Repsaj viewed Ailicec sitting up before her eyes widened. He thought he viewed King Kooh standing by his bed. He and Ailicec trembled. 

King Kooh smiled at his new tarantula collection on Repsaj's bed. 

 

THE END


End file.
